


Pretty Ponies

by rdm_ation



Series: Odds and Ends [12]
Category: Big Bang Theory, Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Crossover Drabble Meme, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-26
Updated: 2012-07-26
Packaged: 2017-11-10 18:45:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 111
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/469500
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rdm_ation/pseuds/rdm_ation
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Pretty, pretty ponies.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pretty Ponies

**Author's Note:**

> Crossover drabbles! If they seem completely random, that's because they are. The summary is the prompt I got, and the characters were chosen by the online equivalent of pulling names out of a hat. Enjoy.

“That,” Sheldon says, “is a pony.”

He keeps his distance.

“Stunning powers of observation, really,” Irene says, rolling her eyes. She thought John Watson was bad at stating the obvious.

“What am I supposed to do with a pony?”

“I believe you’re supposed to ride it, darling,” she says. “Come on then, jump on. I don’t have all day.”

“N-no, I think I’ll stay over here and watch you.”

“Oh come on, it’ll be fun, I promise. Jump up, and hold on.”

Irene winks at him, and laughs when he looks even more scared at that.

“Such a pretty, pretty pony,” she adds, stroking the side of its neck.

Sheldon runs.


End file.
